


15D15P: PJO - Cold

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Cold

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _012\. Cold_  
>   
> 

She had expected the sun god to be warm.

In a way, he was – his laugh was the first blue-and-green day of spring; his best grin, the Fourth of July. 

But she had thought he would be like Percy, whose skin seemed summer-toasted even in Manhattan midwinter; Percy, whose touch was like instant transport to steamy August holidays. 

At the very least, Apollo could have been Nico: hellfire eyes that scorched through her clothes with a sweeping, iron-red glance.

But Apollo was not alive. He didn’t have a heart to beat for hers. Golden ichor ran cold in his veins.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
